powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Ishitori
Peter Ishitori is the Orange Ranger of the Coaster Force Rangers and first modern red of the Nitro Rangers. He is the first Orange Ranger since Tycho Franklin and he is the first ranger to be born in Japan. He briefly became Power Rider Meteor and Nitro Red (II) '''as well. Character History Childhood Born January 28th, 2005 to Shataro and Camille Ishitroi in Tokyo, Japan. Camille had met Shataro during the last Olympic games in Japan (at the time) on a semester abroad and became pen pals. She soon returned to Japan to marry Shataro. She had two miscarriages before Peter. When he was 5, they went to America because Camille's family wanted to see her and Shataro lost his job. When he was nine, they went to Kings Island and his older cousins got him on all of the parks roller coasters, despite being unsure of himself at the time. After riding the parks roller coasters, he started studying them and their stories, specifically Son of Beast, a hyper woodie in the spot Banshee resides, his second "credit". He soon got to ride most of the roller coasters in the Cedar Fair chain but Great America's Railblazer was the most special to him, being one of six RMC single track coasters in the US (Railblazer-CA Great America, Wonder Woman-SF Fiesta Texas, Jersey Devil-SF Great Adventure). Coaster Force To try and stay close to his favorite coaster, he applied to California University, Concord, but he ended up getting in at the Reefside Campus (the other end of the state). His other top schools had denied or wait listed him, so he deiced to take Reefside and transfer for sophomore year. He however, fell in love with the campus' charm and decided to spend his 4 years there once he arrived. He joined the still young and small Kappa Sigma Tau, headed by Teddy Winslow, a senior. He also decided to help them by working on study skills and eventually got pledged and accepted into the frat. He was still somewhat of an introvert, but he was smart and a dynamic orator. Despite that, he didn't know quite exactly what he wanted to major in. Him and Seamus had Professor Charles for their Math teacher in Mercer Hall, little did they know he was friends with Teddy, their frat leader. It was Seamus personality at a winter frat party with two close friends, Melanie "Mel" Ourson and Fiona Mabalard who were actually audio animatornics based off of two Giga's in the Cedar Fair chain: Millennium Force at Cedar Point and Furry 325 from Carowinds. Along with the girls and Teddy, Charles made them the Power Rangers Coaster Force to stop the rise of Count Vladsmir and his plan to eclipse the sun. Later on, they met two more ARC (Android Roller Coasters, as Peter decided to call them), Stella/Steel Force (Dorney Park) and Takshiel/Excalibur (Steel Venom Valleyfair) appeared and assisted them with their zords and weapons. The rangers were disconnected from their powers twice. The first time saw the revenge of Polly Nomial fry all electric systems in Reefside. Lucas warped in to help and gave the rangers new Jet Souls to become Power Riders. Polly was supposedly killed, but had awoken only more monsters from the dead, trapping the rangers in the Mercer Mansion. He unlocked the power of the White Whale which proved useful against the Caretakers. However, this power was never used again. a short time later, Bauri and Necro over ran them and badly damaged the Express Morphers and fried the other's (bar Mel's) systems. However, Mel's health proved an advantage, discovering the base of the Nitro Rangers. Shift into Nitro As Nitro Red Teddy gave Peter the Nitro Red power due to his coaster knowledge and skills he saw within him (despite Micheal and Marie being the true heirs). He became Nitro red and sealed the Vampires back in the Monster World. At this time, Charles had finished the repairs to the Ignition Locks and one of the Express Morphers. Seamus, Taksheil (now bonded to Steel Venom), and Stella retained their Nitro Powers while Peter gave his powers to sophomore Micheal Bolt and Mel gave her powers to Wallace Hightower, the son of Logan Brahe Hightower who was a big doner to the university, with his name on the Medical Studies Building. Back in Orange He eventually found Firehawk and The Beast to bring the Coaster Force back to 5 and discovered more ARC's had ranger powers, most of them Seamus had told of before (the Wild West Coasters), others were somehow related to them (as they were either at Cedar Point or Canada's Wonderland). The 10 Collegiate Rangers (as the others called them) worked with them and every remaining ARCs to destroy the Vengeance Rangers and Son of Beast (who was actually female) in what was called the 101 Ranger Coaster War. Power Rangers Literary Morphers Four years after the Coaster War, he met Teddy once again, still jobless despite his Co-ops, hearing news of stories mysteriously disappearing. With backing of John D. Beck, they created the powers for the Literary Morphers and would serve as their mentor (albeit Laissez-faire compared to almost every other mentor). Personality He is smart and energetic. He shows aspects reminiscent of Eustus MacAlister and Darwin Scott from previous seasons. Suits Coaster Force Orange * Storm Zord * Express Morpher ** Mono-cast train * Cyclone Staff (2-11) * Storm Shaft (14->) '''Appearances: '''CF 2-11, 14, 16-20, Midnight Mansion, 24, 25, Nitro 8-13, 15, 18, 19, 21-24, CF-Hex, LM 35-37 Power Rider Meteor * Disater Transport Soul * Beast Brace * Storm Shaft '''This form is exclusive to the two parter Blackout White Whale * Storm Zord * Whale Zord ** Whale Cannon * Express Morpher ** Mono-cast train ** Hyper Train * Storm Shaft (Cockpit Control Mode) This form is exclusive to Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion Nitro Red * Lightning Zord * Nitro Ignition Lock * Transforming Knight Striker * Dragstar Blade * Data Cycle 'Appearances: '''Nitro 1-3, 5-7 Notes * In the Comics, there is a cell in Issue 4 with the name Blaze/Railblazer on it in Jeff's stack of papers. If an ARC for Railblazer were to ever exist, this might have been his name. ** IRLPR, Evox Crimson's name is Blaze * First Orange Ranger to also be a red Ranger and a teams second in command * First Ranger who was born in Japan ** This connects to the first 4 Pink Sentai Rangers were woman with a connection to America * His father's Name, Shataro Ishitori, is similar to the creator of Gorenger and JAKQ, Shotaro Ishinomori * His first and Middle Name are the first and Middle of Peter Adrian Sudarso: Prestan Tien of Ninja Steel, Super Ninja Steel, and GSA; Marvin Shih of Hyperforce, as well as its creator and designer; and fan of Power Rangers and Super Sentai. ** He's also the younger brother of fellow Blue ranger and Hyperforce co-star Yoshi Sudarso * He is the only ranger whose Power Rider form name is kept from the respective season * He is the first Orange ranger to replace White or Pink in Legendary Mode ** His Sentai Counterpart, White Cyclone, started off as White and became White Whale, the orange ranger * He is the only major Rocky Mountain Construction coaster represented in the series (as of Jan 2020) ** Blackjack, Chess, and Wyatt represent Steel Vengeance as a whole ** Twisted Timbers' ARC was retooled from the pre-existing Hurler one. The origin story of the ride was a plot of an episode, the ARC appears in 3 other episodes ** 10 are in the Six Flags chain, 1 at a former park (Storm Chaser at Kentucky Kingdom) ** 3 more in the US: Lighting Rod, Outlaw Run, and Iron Gwazi (was in Himitusranger's return movie) ** His sentai counterpart, Hakugei-the only one in Asia at the time of the sentai's broadcast ** 3 in Europe (Wildfire, Untamed, and Zadra-which was a monster in Himitsuranger than was not directly brought over due to editing sentai robo fight footage and a cameo in the final battle) See Also * Hakugei-Sentai Counterpart (as an Orange Ranger) from ''Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page ** Micheaux Goubuster-Counterpart (as White Cyclone) * Riki Honoo-Sentai Counterpart (as Nitro Red) from ''Turboranger * Ryusei Sakuta-Rider Counterpart (Power Rider Meteor and Storm Shaft) from Kamen Rider Fourze * Gai Ikari-Sentai Counterpart (as legendary ranger primary ally) from Kaizukuranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Orange Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic) Category:Lemurseighteen